Big and grouchy
by Seneti
Summary: Tribute to Solain Rhyo and her work. Oneshot on her fictional character Cora Benson from Sacrifice Theory. When Lex is brought to the infirmary, comatose, Cora makes a decision to face the hunters... with an unusual request. R


**Big and grouchy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AvP or any of the characters from the movie. I also do not own Cora. Hell, I do not own anything in this fanfiction accept for the idea and the sentences.

**A.N.:** This one-shot is meant to be a tribute to Solain Rhyo and her amazing AvP stories. I don't know if it is good enough to be just that, but I'll just give it a try. When I first encountered the Cora Benson character in Solain's story "Sacrifice theory" I was completely hooked by the idea of a child's behaviour towards Predators. Therefore, I decided to do a one-shot on Cora. The story is set after "Sacrifice Theory" and before "Subtle Threat", so I strongly recommend you read the first before reading this. Hell, I recommend reading all of Solain's AvP fics, simply 'cause they are great.

* * *

"Cora, have you packed everything? Do you have your keys? Your earrings?" 

"Yes, mom!" I half-scream on a sigh and immediately scold myself for the rude tone I used. You must not yell at your parents. Good children don't yell at their parents. A sad smile flashes on my mother's lips and I know already that she did not take it as an offence. She knows well enough that this is as unnerving to me, as it is to her.

If only Reed Weyland had not come back. I know it is bad to wish anybody harm, but see as even my mother does hate him from her heart's core, I do not feel ashamed. Things would be better if he hadn't come back. I am sure of that. Alexa wouldn't be in a coma, if he hadn't come back, and mom and I would not have to leave. I do not want to leave. I have gotten used to the cold. I have gotten used to the horrible canteen food. I have even gotten used to all those grumpy people around me. And most of it all, I have gotten used to Alexa. That alone, I know, is a good reason for him to get me off this ship. I have no doubts he would gladly throw me and mom over board, if we didn't comply. He is a bad man. A cold-hearted man. An evil man. He is a monster.

"Momma, can I go see Alexa one last time before we leave?" The question is out of my mouth before I even realise what I have done. This is exactly what Reed Weyland does NOT want me to do, and if he catches wind of it, I am as good as done for. I know that. So does my mom and immediately she stops packing together the rest of my cloths.

"Cora, darling, you know I can't let you do that. If Reed finds out-"

"He won't." I interrupt in an instant, but the expression on my mother's face tells me, that there is nothing on earth that I could do to convince her.

"Cora, darling…" My mom kneels down so our eyes were now right in the same height. With her face only a few inches away from mine, I notice she has been crying and I scold myself for making this even harder for her. "Cora, we don't have any choice." Her voice is crooked, filled with swallowed tears, and so thin that it sends a shiver down my back. "I do not want to leave Alexa, either, but we can't stay here. It's not up to us to decide. It's up to Reed. It's a matter of who has most power and here on this ship, this person is Reed Weyland. I can try to convince him again to have us stay a little longer, but the chances are slim to none. Do you understand?"

_He isn't! _The sudden urge to shout the words out manifests inside me. _He isn't the one with the most power here. He isn't He simply isn't._ The voice inside my head is getting louder and I'm scared to admit that it's mine. I know that Reed is not the top of the mountain. There is still something stronger, something more powerful on this ship and I realise that exact the same thing that I have wanted to hide up to now is the only thing that may safe us from being kicked off this ship. If there is no way on EARTH that I can convince her, than I'll have to go beyond that. Swallowing hard, I gather all my courage, telling myself that this has to be.

"I saw the monsters, mom."

Immediately, her face pales and she backs away. I have never seen my mother like this. She is a strong woman. A courageous woman. Much like Alexa for that matter. My mom is hardly afraid of anything and the hint of fear in her eyes makes me uncomfortable.

"It's not a lie, mom." I finally continue, my voice louder than I want it to be. Why do I shout like I need to defend myself, when I know I don't have to? "It's not a lie, or a hallucination or something that Ray and I made up. It's true, mom. Alexa has seen them, too. They follow her around, but Alexa said they are friendly and they won't hurt anybody, even though they look scary. I have seen them three times, already. I am not going crazy, mom. They are real. And they are here."

I watch my mom's face closely, but her expression hasn't changed a bit. Is she thinking it over? Is she contemplating my words? And then another thought strikes me. Has she seen them, too? Was what I said like the last reassurance she needed to tell herself that she was not going insane?

"Cora, are you aware of what you are talking about?" Finally, my mother returns to her usual, determined self and I sigh with relief. Mom is rarely confused and I hate seeing her undecided or scared. Because then I know that there is really big trouble.

"I know." I finally answer. My voice is down to its usual level again. The worst is over. Thank god. "But Alexa said they are not evil. Just big and grouchy." I smile a little at the last sentence. No, they do not like kids, and no they are not the most communicative bunch, but they did never harm anybody. "Honestly, I think they are here because of Alexa." I can see my mother work through everything I just told her in the last two minutes. _How strange it must seem to her_, I wonder, but then, on the other hand, I am slightly surprised that she has not seen them already. They are always near Alexa, especially the one I had seen on the deck, and my mother had been seeing her often enough.

Eventually, mom sighs in frustration and I can see the concern in her eyes as her thoughts wander. There is something she is hiding from me and I can't blame her. For all that I heard, Many of the people that went with Reed to look for Alexa after she vanished without a trace never came back. There were rumours about the monsters, but I hadn't caught much of them. Mom had made sure I didn't. Still, I trusted Alexa and her judgement. As my mother frowns in frustration, I finally realise just what a situation I have put her into. If Alexa is right, then all I have to do is to avoid Reed Weyland, if I want to visit her. If Alexa is wrong, then it would most likely be the last thing I'd ever do in my young life.

"Will you promise me to be really, really, really careful?"

The bitterness in her voice nearly breaks my heart and I am sorry for putting her through this. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I straighten up like a brave kid and nod. "Don't worry, mom. I can take care of myself." A sad smile curves her lips and her right hand runs swiftly through my curls before she gives me short kiss on the forehead. As she draws back, I notice how pale her face is and I realise that she has probably enough things to worry about already. I am really not making it easy for her. Kissing her back shortly, I dash out of the door and into the long, spooky grey hallways of the ship.

-x-x-

Once again in my life, I am happy I am not always the good child I am supposed and trying to be. As my conscience scolds myself for breaking each and every single rule that was supposed to confine me on this trip, I run swiftly through the hallways that I am not even supposed to know. There were certain routes that my mother had pointed out to me and that led me everywhere I needed to go – the quarters, the infirmary, the cafeteria, the deck - and yet I find myself manoeuvring through hallways that are not half as well guarded as those leading to the "public" sections of the _Piper Maru_. Careful to avoid the ways that Reed Weyland would take, I approach the hall that finally leads to the room where Alexa rests.

Only to almost run into the bastard. _Good children do not use curse words._ My conscience scolds me and I frown at the fact that I wonder about something so trivial in a situation as serious as this one, as I back away into the shadows. Oblivious to my presence, Reed walks by with the usual cold look on his face. He has not seen me. Thank god. Trying to calm my nerves and to walk as casually as possible, I slip back into the hall and approach Alexa's room.

"Hey young lady, where do you think you are going, huh?" A rough hand grabs my shoulder and I turn my head upwards to stare into the face of the six feet guard outside Alexa's door, with his rifle firmly held in his right hand, while the left keeps me away from the door. I feel the first twinge of panic creep up inside me, but telling myself that I would not leave before I have at least said goodbye, I brace myself and gather all my courage.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Alexa." I pout and fake a sniffle, as if I was right about to break into a flood of tears. Immediately, the hand leaves my shoulder and instead runs swiftly across my dark hair. "Whoa, easy there, don't cry. It's alright, it's alright." The nervous tone in his voice tells me that I have probably just scared the hell out of him and I bite down on my lip to suppress my inward smile that wants to break forth. Playing the cry baby always works. "It's just my job to ask. Go ahead. But don't touch anything!" He adds quickly and I nod my head before I reach for the door knob. "And don't tell Mr. Weyland about this, okay?" And as I open the door, my lips start to twitch. Incredible how perfect it works.

Shutting the door quickly, I take a deep breath. That went well. If I hadn't seen Alexa then, I would have started giggling like mad, so pleased was I with the embarrassed tone the big soldier's voice had held. But the sight before me gave no reason for giggling.

Alexa was almost completely healed, so much my mother had already told me, yet there she lay, in a coma, with machines monitoring her vital signs and those dreadful, white hospital sheets draped over her. I had only been in hospital twice up to now, but it was enough. I could still remember vividly what it had felt like and the longer I watched Alexa, the more I felt sorry for her. Slowly, I walked over to the bed and reached for her dark hand.

"Alexa? Alexa, I'm sorry, but I have to leave." I feel tears dwelling up in my eyes and I fight them back with a slight sob. "Reed Weyland does not want mom and me to be here and he says if we do not leave voluntarily, he is going to make us leave. I'm sorry." Something cold tickles on my left cheek, and as I reach up with one hand, I notice that I am indeed crying. I do not want to leave her alone here, together with Reed Weyland and all his creepy people. But what could I, a little girl of nine years, do to protect her, anyway? And then, an awkward thought strikes my mind. Trembling slightly, I let my eyes travel through the room, searching for the watery distortion of the air that I had seen before. "Are you here?" My voice is nothing but a weak whisper and in my ears I can hear the thundering beat of my heart. Stuck somewhere between being nervous and frightened, I ask again, voice quavering already. I do not know if I would prefer a yes or a no. "Are you here… monster?"

Again, my eyes search the room. And just as I am right about to give it up and leave again, I notice the watery distortion in the far corner of the room, next to the window. Rubbing my eyes to make sure that I'm not hallucinating, I gape at the spot in silence. It is there. And just then, I feel a smile creep across my lips. "I knew you wouldn't leave her."

My smile is greeted with a low trill and as the watery form shapes itself out of the air, as I once again face the creature that I saw caressing Alexa's cheek on the deck a few weeks ago, I realise just what I have gotten myself into. Its head tilts slightly to the side and a few strands of the long dreadlocks that look like they are its hair fall quietly over its shoulder. It is obviously regarding me and once again I wonder whether Alexa was right and this is simply its way of showing curiosity or whether it is thinking about getting me out of the way as quickly as possible. According to Alexa, they don't like kids.

The creature takes a step towards me, purring slowly, and the little voice in my head snaps back on. _Great job, Cora, catch the attention of an eight feet tall, armoured alien creature that has – at its best – been described as grouchy. _Immediately, I jump and shy away until my back is flat against the wall. What a dumb idea to come here. Tilting its head even more, the creature turns its purr into low chittering. And just now I realise, that it seems to be rather amused by my behaviour. Not angry or unnerved as I expected, but simply amused. And a whole mountain falls off my shoulders. Carefully I approach Alexa again.

"You watch over her, don't you?" I don't know where my fear came from and neither do I know where it has suddenly gone. But maybe I should just bring to an end what I came here to do. "You are following her around to look after her, right? You are here because you like her." _As if this monster even understood a word you are saying._ The voice in the back of my mind states sarcastically, but I try not to listen. They are not monsters. Reed Weyland is a monster. They are simply…. And there I am, wondering what they actually are. Aliens? Yes. Creatures? Yes. Remotely human? Probably. I don't have a clue. And right now, it doesn't really matter. Reed Weyland could come back any minute. I have to do what I came here to do.

The creature has bent over to look closely at Alexa, a short purr or click coming from it every now an then, as if to check her for any harm. Reed Weyland had been here before. It has good reason to look after her. "Momma and I will have to leave." I mention absently and the creature looks at me in this oh so strange way again. By now, I am sure it is a sign of curiosity. "And once we are gone, there will only be Reed's people here and no one Alexa can trust anymore." The sudden realisation brings tears to my eyes. I already knew that leaving would be a bad thing, but now that I voice my thoughts in front of Alexa's guardian, the reality of those words hits me full force. It feels like a knife right into my heart. "You will look after her, won't you? I don't want anything to happen to Alexa. I don't want Reed to hurt her! Please, look after her!"

Something cold runs slowly down my cheek. Here I am, crying in front of this big – and grouchy – creature and beg. But truth is that they will indeed be the only ones to guard her once mom and I are gone. A soft purr draws my attention back to reality where it belongs and I sob as I watch the creature as it straightens back up, bracing itself as if it was right about to fight some enemy. And then, it points at me. I crane my head in confusion. Again, the creature points at me, straightening up and purring softly. _Strong children do not cry,_ the voice in my head mentions and for once I am grateful for the voice. Even Alexa didn't seem to know the language of these creatures, if they had one. But now, understanding dawns inside me. Gestures can say more than a thousand words. And right now, the creature's gesture tells me to straighten up. It is, as I realise suddenly, its form of giving comfort to someone as small as I. Stifling the next sob, I wipe the tears off my face and hold my head up high. I must not cry. There is no reason to cry.

In response, the creature relaxes again and nods shortly. Indicating Alexa with one reptile-like hand, it bows its head slightly and I know immediately that my request has been acknowledged. The creatures has understood what I am trying to say and I know that there is no way it would leaver her alone, even if I hadn't asked it to. Sooner, as my mother would say, hell would freeze over.

"You really DO like her, don't you?" I ask with a small grin and the creature once again tilts its head. There is something new about the gesture this time. No sound has left the creature and its hand has immediately retreated from Alexa's cheek, where it had lightly patted the mark. The same mark the creature carries on its mask, as I notice now. It looks at me as if it hadn't understood me, but I know full well that it did. Therefore, my only good guess could be that I have hit right the exact spot. Smiling brightly, I pat Alexa's hand again before I turn to leave. The creature's eyes follow me until I am right in front of the door and I turn back once more to face the two of them. The picture will be stuck in my head for the rest of my life, so much I already know. It is simply priceless. I wonder shortly if Alexa even has the slightest idea of what the creature seemed to feel for her. Biting back a chuckle and instead smiling a quick, assuring smile, I whisper a last goodbye to both of them, before I reach for the door knob. Immediately, the creature becomes one with the air again.

By the time I reach our quarters again, my mom has already finished packing. A relieved sigh escapes her mouth as I enter the room and I can't help but smile at the way she bents down to check me for any harm. "Are you alright Cora? Are you hurt anywhere?" Smiling, I shake my head fiercely. I am not afraid of the monsters anymore. Reed is a thousand times scarier and I am beyond relieved that I have not met him on my way back to our rooms. "They look scary, but they really aren't that bad." I answer and now my mother smiles, too. I still don't know whether she truly believes me, but it doesn't matter. "I have told them to watch over Alexa. They are just like she said. Big. And a little grouchy."


End file.
